Warframe: Volt's Climactic Romantic and Overdramatic Adventure
by Bit Viper
Summary: Volt, now a primed warframe and awakened from the dream, returns from a campaign against the remaining forces of the Grineer with Excalibur. But when the welcoming party wasn't interested in him, Volt realizes what keeping secrets from the Tenno had done for him. Risking his friendships, respect, and being cast out by the Tenno altogether, he lays down his cards for all to see.
1. Introduction

**This is my first time writing a fanfic of any sort. I'm mainly doing this as a way to practice actually writing a story, as I also have an idea for a completely original story of my own. Criticism is welcome, so rate and review, and hope that I can finish this.**

 **Info about the story: The introduction takes place two years after the events of the main story. The main story is heavily inspired by events in Warframe lore, but the order in which they happen is changed for sake of the story. Each frame is unique, meaning there is only one Volt, and said Volt has only one operator. The goal of this story is to feel complimentary of the game, not alienated by having almost no connection to the lore whatsoever. In terms of romance, there will be some fluff, but I will not be writing any smutty scenes. The focus is on the character's motives towards wanting to be with each other, not just a mindless, happy-go-lucky, kind of fic.**

 **Reason for rating (because I ran out of room on the summary page): Rated T for mild language, violence, and some suggestive themes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I was standing at the front of my Liset, gazing at all the stars that were flying by. I always enjoyed the view, it made me feel relaxed amongst a very stressful system. Yet, things were better in the system than ever before. A relative peace had came upon it, people are now able to live without fearing Grineer invasions or Corpus armadas. For us Tenno though, we had to stay on guard. Being heiled as 'the system's only chance for peace' hasn't exactly made us feel at ease. Rather, it's the reason why Excalibur and I began our journey. One to deepen our knowledge of our origins, our skill, but most importantly, to seek out the remnants of those who wish harm to the system. I had left everyone I knew behind, except for Excalibur that is. With heavy hearts, we left a year ago. Now, we return to our dojo, our base of operations… Our home.

"We'll be docking at the dojo soon Volt, you all set?"

That was the voice of Excalibur over comms, his Liset trailing a hundred meters behind mine.

"Yeah… I guess…" My voice trailed off.

"Volt, is there something wrong?" Excalibur asked with genuine concern.

"No, it's just… I'm excited, but nervous about seeing the others again."

Excalibur maneuvered his Liset closer to mine as if he was trying to, in a sense, stand by my side.

"Yeah, I am too. But I'm sure the others feel the same way. As soon as we get there, those feelings of nervousness will be replaced with joy. "

I smiled to myself, "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

I never really felt like this, I never had someone who really wanted to see me... Or needed me. That was until I met Excalibur and Rhino. They protected me when my cryo-pod was found from a horde of Grineer soldiers. They said the battle lasted almost an hour. When it was over, when I woke up, they welcomed me into their unit. They became my best friends, the people I trusted most. I consider myself blessed to have such loyal companions as them. And as time went on, I met the other Tenno, even having the privilege of joining Rhino in saving Valkyr when raiding one of Alad V's labs. Life for me was good, even in the face of harsh trials, I could never complain.

"The anticipation is killing me, 100 credits says I can beat you there!" I said as I pushed the throttle harder on the Liset, pulling away from Excalibur's by a significant distance.

"Everything has to be a race with you…" Said Excalibur as he too throttled harder to make up the distance between us.

It wasn't long until we finally docked at the dojo. I saw Excalibur quickly make his way to my side as we approached the entrance leading from the hangar to the main hall.

"You look good Volt, as always." Said Excalibur in his usual eloquent manner.

"Thanks, you're looking sharp yourself. Is that a new Syandana?" I asked him as we neared the door.

"Sort of. Mag gave it to me before we left, but I never wore it because I didn't want it to get ruined in a battle."

I nudged my elbow into his side.

"Well that's really sweet of her I'd say."

He growled under his breath, shaking his head.

"Oh come on Volt, I would've done the same if anyone else gave me a syandana."

I laughed.

"Really? What about the one Banshee gave you?"

He stopped, crossed his arms and hummed, trying to give me the impression that he was in deep thought. Eventually, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't recall her giving me one."

I grabbed his arm.

"That's my point. You always pay special attention to Mag."

He grunted as he brushed my arm off and sped up.

"You're reading too much into this."

I chuckled as I too picked up the pace

"Maybe, but I'm just calling it like I see it."

When we entered the main hall we saw how beautifully the other Tenno decorated it. However, there was something really different about the main hall. There was a banner that read "Welcome back our beloved warriors!" draped over a statue of Excalibur and I. I stopped dead in my tracks, and so did Excalibur.

"No way…" I said in astonishment.

"I don't know what to say…" Said Excalibur.

We both just marveled at the display, admiring the detail in it. Suddenly a voice shouted out from the distance,

"They're here! Excalibur and Volt are back!"

I recognized the voice, it was Rhino. Accompanying him was none other than Valkyr, those two had a really close bond ever since that day we found her. He ran over to greet us, and soon the rest of the Tenno as well.

"It's good to see you both, we've all missed you two very much." He said as he glanced behind him, where the rest of the Tenno were assembled. Excalibur and I bowed, and the rest of the Tenno did so back.

"It's been too long friends." I said.

"We too have missed you all very much." Added Excalibur.

Rhino then beckoned the rest to come say their greetings personally. I was filled with joy seeing my friends again, I was finally home. Before leaving though, Rhino whispered something to me.

"I know you're going to be busy today, but tomorrow do you want to hang out?" I gave him a nod yes, he nodded back and merged with the rest of the Tenno.

Then, amongst the crowd, I saw a face that made me almost tremble in excitement. I swiftly ran towards her, and she ran towards me. We caught each other in a tight embrace.

"Ivara, I've missed you so much. I wish I could've came back sooner." I said, my voice being softer than usual.

"I've missed you too, I'm so glad you're ok!" She replied as she pulled me in closer.

After what seemed like an hour, I broke the hug, still keeping my hands on her shoulders.

"You look absolutely stunning, better than what I remembered!"

She laughed as she looked off to her side.

"Thanks, but you're the golden boy here. I didn't think you could've looked any cooler, now look at you. Your chrome gold accents are so shiny, you couldn't even tell you've been in a battle with this armor."

We laughed with our arms on each other. I missed her dearly and I didn't want to let go, and neither did she.

"I say… This the most revolting sight I've seen in a considerable amount of time! May I suggest a room?"

I shivered as Ivara looked away in embarrassment, she also let go of me and I quickly let go as well.

"Who… Who said that?" Ivara asked quietly.

Suddenly a Tenno became visible.

"Well since you asked kindly, it is I, Loki!"

I laughed, not because he was being witty, but just to hopefully make the situation less awkward.

"Typical Loki, how are you doing buddy?" I asked as I held out a hand to him.

He firmly shook my hand, then carried on with his act.

"I'm doing just fine, you know, being sneaky and listening in on others." He said as he spawned a decoy and held his hand to his ear, as if to mimic listening in on someone.

I won't lie, when it came to having a personality and a killer sense of humor, there was no one quite like him… And he knew it too.

"I see you haven't changed a bit then." I said, with no insult intended of course.

He went invisible again.

"I suppose, but the same can be said about you two. I'll leave you about your business, until next time I decide to let you see me!" Loki said as his voice trailed off.

Ivara didn't look back at me.

"I guess he's right, I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." I said.

She quickly turned to face me. "Wrong idea about what?"

I smiled, crossing my arms as I leaned on one of the many pillars in the hall.

"About us. We're just friends, but I'm sure the others see us differently. They're still sensitive about that kind of stuff… And so am I."

She sighed, leaning against the same pillar I was on.

"Volt, there's no one I feel as close to as you. After all we've done together, can you really blame them for thinking that way? Just look at us right now, there's no one around us. It's just you and I, separated from the rest of the crowd. Of course they're going to think stuff like that, but what really matters is how we feel."

I played it cool, despite my heart pounding and my hands jittering.

"Yeah, um, I see your point. I guess we could turn it down a notch next time, alright?"

She nodded, her gaze fixed on the floor and her hands behind her back. I guess there was something else on her mind.

"Hey, everything alright?" I asked, crouching down to see her face that was hidden by her hoodie.

"Yeah, sort of… I'll talk to you about it later, I'm going to say hi to Excalibur. See you..."

I stood up, I was worried about what was on her mind. She walked off towards Excalibur, I didn't follow of course, but that's where the rest of the Tenno were. I saw him with Mag by his side, she had a syandana just like his.

 _"Well, they're quite the pair. Lucky him…"_

Of course I knew what she wanted to talk about, what else could it be? For the longest time I've been trying to forget that part of my past. I act like I don't remember what she said, or what I did back. She doesn't deserve it, but it's the right thing to do now. A beautiful lie.

I saw two Tenno whispering amongst themselves, Nova and Banshee. Once they noticed I had seen them they quickly moved away. I didn't care about what they were saying, yet I felt a chill run down my spine.

I shook it off as nothing and turned around, suddenly there was another Tenno standing in front of me.

"Trinity! Great to see you, how have you been?" I said.

"I'm ok, it's really nice to see you again also. In one piece that is."

I chuckled.

"I've learned to be more cautious out there, you don't have to worry about me."

She laughed as she started to fidget a bit.

"Well Volt, I wanted to ask a favor from you."

I nodded as she quickly placed her hands on my head. She transferred a message to my HUD communication systems. I analyzed it, seeing whom it was to be sent to.

"So you want me to give this to-"

I was silenced by her placing her hands near my face and shushing me.

"This is confidential, just between us… And him."

I moved her hands away from my face.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to read this."

She shook her head in uncertainty

"Maybe so huh?"

"You're not just another pretty face out there, Trinity. I'm sure he remembers you, how could he forget after the smoke cleared? You two really fought selflessly with each other."

She looked down, shrugging her shoulders.

"We all fight like that with each other at some point, doing what we were designed to do. He's not like us though, that's why he left us when it was over… That's why I think this will never work…"

She leaned up against the pillar Ivara was on earlier, sliding down it until she was sitting.

"Sometimes…" She said, in a gloomy tone. "Sometimes I wish I had it as easy as you and Ivara do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, you guys understand each other, you've been together through thick and thin, and you both have always been willing to risk it all for one another. You two are proof that love is one of the most powerful forces known to man."

I shivered at that statement also.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Trinity said before I cut her off.

"No, no, it's fine. Ivara and I are just friends, really close friends, but that's about it."

Trinity looked away from me, in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it just looks like it's more than that."

I chuckled and crossed my arms, taking a peek at Ivara talking with Excalibur.

 _"Yep, I knew it."_

"Ivara and I have been friends for a very long time, as you said. Going on missions while I was gone didn't feel the same without her."

Trinity stood up slowly, still not looking at me.

"Yeah, she told me the same thing. But do you seriously not have any further interest in her?"

I looked down, kicking my foot around as I twiddled my thumbs behind my back.

"I've… Never actually thought of us like that."

What I said must've got her ticking, she looked at me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"How could you say that? That's not something the Volt I knew would say. Why'd you turn so cold on her?"

I yanked my arm out of her grasp and held it in my other hand.

"The only thing different about me now is my armor and my deeper knowledge. I've treated Ivara the same as I always have, I don't know what you're on about."

"There's a sweet, pretty girl who's been hurting without you, and you just keep denying her when all she wants is you for who you are."

Inside I was boiling from a mix of nervousness and pressure.

"I don't want anything more from her, she's a friend to me and that's all she'll ever be. Now please, no more of this… There's a lot you don't know about me..."

I turned my head away, but Trinity swung it back to her.

"Do you think this is only about you? Ivara has feelings too."

"No, of course she does."

Trinity sighed as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Then why don't you actually pay attention to them for once?"

I crossed my arms again, sighing in frustration.

"We can't be, none of us can..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've woken up… I no longer dream…"

Trinity shook her head, confused about what I was referring to.

"You're not making any sense, what are you talking about?"

I pointed my index finger to my forehead.

"He understands me, he woke up well before I did."

"He as in-?"

I raised my voice.

"Yes, your knight, the monastic warrior, the one dedicated to the void. There's a lot you guys don't know, only him and I have a full understanding of reality. So please, I'll say this one last time, don't speak of this anymore. It pains me to live like this, with the choices I have to make, the last thing I need is someone telling me I'm the devil for having to do the right thing!"

She looked down, not moving like a statue.

"Ok, I'm sorry…"

I placed my hand on her shoulder, I realized what I had done to her for speaking in such a harsh tone.

"It's ok. I can't be mad at you for thinking like that. I guess I also owe you an apology, for reacting so harshly."

She turned to face me again, removing my hand from her shoulder.

"No, I shouldn't be policing your personal life like that. I was out of my place."

"You just care about us, I can't be mad at you for something like that. But I also care about you, and the rest of the Tenno. I promise you won't be in the dark for long."

"Thank you, I'm gonna go hang out with the others, care to join?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here for a while."

"Ok then, be well friend."

She walked off towards Excalibur as well. I don't know how much longer I can keep all these secrets in.

For a while, no one came up to me. I know I wasn't really popular with the other Tenno, but only three people actually wanted to have a conversation with me. Seeing Excalibur with a whole crowd around him doesn't help either. And so I just sat down next to the pillar, facing away from the crowd, sulking in my loneliness.

I looked at my hands, I loved my new prime color scheme. So far, I'm the only prime, maybe the others are envious of me? I never flaunted it around or made mention of its superior performance compared to my original. It doesn't matter, I earned it by mastering the Tenno ways, Teshin really was a fantastic teacher. Without him I wouldn't be here, I guess as I said earlier, I can't complain, life, for the most part, has been good to me.

I got up and left the main hall, I know there were eyes watching me but I didn't pay any mind. I had my own room of course, so I went to it. Past the extravagant halls and labs, I made it to my room. I entered my passcode and entered, it was exactly how I left it. Closing and locking the door behind me, I walked to a corner and cut the transference link. My Volt and true self separated, something I didn't let any of the others see since I learned about the dream. I looked at my Volt, remembering the first time I came face to face with what I thought was my true self. It was scary, having memories of being a kid during the reign of the Orokin Empire, and being a warrior of the Tenno. I couldn't tell if it was my reality or another dream, but now I understand everything. Keeping these things a secret has brought tremendous pressure on me, I want to tell the others, but I just don't know how. And about Trinity's case, explaining the dream is one thing, but explaining Harrow's situation would be heartbreaking, to say the least. I laid down on my bed, trying to think of a way.

A few hours passed, I couldn't tell though as I had fallen asleep. I heard a knock at my door, that's what woke me up.

"Hey Volt, are you alright? The gathering will be starting shortly."

It was Excalibur. The gathering he was referring to was nothing huge. The other Tenno would all gather around while Excalibur and I shared our experiences in our journey. Basically just a big long story time, only the stories are true and being told first hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just resting up. I'll be there shortly. But can you do something for me?"

"Ok, what is it?"

I activated transference again, entering my Volt, and opened the door.

"I want you to do all the talking when it starts. I think the others would rather hear it from you anyway."

Excalibur didn't understand what I meant by that.

"Why's that? We both did the same things together, what difference does it make?"

I looked towards the halls, I saw there were a few Tenno looking at us. I focused my gaze back on Excalibur.

"I've… I've never been the most honest person. And now I'm starting to see where that got me. You, on the other hand, you're much more respected than me, they'll take your words as gospel."

Excalibur chuckled, thinking I wasn't serious.

"What are you talking about? I've known you for years, you've been one of the most honest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"No… I haven't been honest with you, or anyone else as much as you think. Not even Ivara… The others won't listen to me like you do. And it's not just honesty, for the longest time I've been keeping to myself, not letting many other people into my life. Please, just take the lead tonight. After you're done, there are some things I need to say."

Excalibur was still puzzled by what I meant, but I don't blame him, I was being vague for a reason. He just nodded and we made our way to the main hall. I had a sick feeling in my gut, shortness of breath.

When we got there, we were met by the same big crowd, they were huddled around the statues of us. Excalibur and I climbed onto the platform, just in front of the statues. Excalibur spoke to me one last time before starting.

"Are you sure you about this?"

I'm sure the others heard, I saw Ivara stare at me with her arms expressing confusion.

"Yes, Excalibur. Don't leave out any details, as I won't be leaving out any either."

He was still confused about the whole thing, but he got started anyway. Our year-long journey wasn't anything huge. Put simply, we chased the remnants of Corpus and Grineer troops as far away as possible, telling them to go to the Tau system. We also trained more under the command of Teshin, the honorable Dax Soldier. And that was really it, just a vigilante like duo cleaning up the Origin system.

I just sat at the foot of the statue of my Volt, not really paying attention to what Excalibur was saying, but rather, what I would be saying. I was nervous, I couldn't imagine what the reaction would be. It wasn't going to be good, I knew that much. But I wasn't ready to lose my friends, but… They deserved to know the truth. It's not just about the dream, the second dream. But the truth about me, as a person, that I tried to keep hidden. My third dream, one I didn't have any control over, nor remembered when I woke up from it.

"And that just about sums it all up…"

That was my cue to take the center stage. Excalibur stopped me before we switched places.

"Look, whatever you're going to say, I just want you to know that you don't have to if you're not sure."

"I've had plenty of time to prepare for this, the best thing for us all is for me to get it off my chest."

Excalibur nodded as he walked by his statue.

And there I was, at the center of the stage, the center of attention. I noticed that I was emitting a lot of sparks from the armor and my arms and legs. Anyone who thought I had any level of composure quickly found out they were wrong.

"I… I have a story I'd like to share. I feel that it is one you all need to hear. But before I begin, I'd like to say an apology to each and every one of you. From now on, your lives will change, and mine will even more. I may lose my friends, the ones closest to me, but I am not afraid, considering what it's worth."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, without a clue as to what I was going on about. I saw Ivara again. I burned the image of her into my mind, because after tonight, I'm certain I'll lose her.

"I'm not what I appear to be, I wasn't always a warrior fighting for what is right. Tonight, I will tell you the story about me, the hidden truth I've kept from you all for so long."

The crowd's murmurs stopped, Ivara looked worried, but it was too late for me to turn back now.

"I'll begin at the turning point in my life. It was supposed to be an easy mission for me, I was trained well and thought I saw everything a fighter could see on the battlefield. But nothing could prepare me for what happened that day…"

* * *

 **And there's the intro. I only have one more complete chapter which, after some tweaks, I'll post up. I'll go ahead and tweak the formatting if needed since I just copied and pasted this from my original document. I hope this concept of mine is at the very least interesting, thank you for reading and see you when I feel the first chapter of the main story is good to go.**


	2. First Contact

**With this being the first chapter of the main storyline, I'd like to point out the change in perspective. The main story will be written in third person, I've made this decision for a few reasons.**

 **1.) Its easier to identify when the story is taking place, should I write a chapter that has a portion of the present (Volt at the dojo), and the past (the main story that Volt is telling).**

 **2.) It allows me to show the perspectives of different characters easily, as I'm sure I'll need to.**

 **3.) It's good practice that I'll need for my future project.**

* * *

Earth, the mother of humanity, is where this story begins. The Grineer took control of Earth, making outposts amongst its now harsh and unforgiving forests. The more favorable areas are inhabited by colonists and other people seeking refuge from the constant power struggle between the two dominant factions of the system: The Corpus, and the Grineer.

This wasn't the first time the Tenno had attacked the Grineer outposts, but the current situation proved to be the most critical yet. The Grineer were attempting to administer a deadly toxin in hopes of destroying the forests of Earth. Time was in short supply, and the Tenno dispatched made haste to the operation area.

The main squad for taking out the toxin mixer was a group of three: Excalibur, the versatile master of blades. Rhino, the tank that lifts objects smarter than the Grineer. And finally, our hero, Volt, the speedster with the ability to conduct electricity to a stunning extent.

Volt was ordered to separate from the group, he was to sabotage the toxin mixer on his own while the other two held the line near extraction. It was a good plan, Volt's speed and ability to send groups of enemies to their makers via electrocution was a perfect fit for the type of fighting he would need to do.

The group had a plan to take out the mixer, albeit a very risky one. He was going to run the mixer at a dangerously high speed, in hopes of blowing the motor in the mixer and incinerate the toxin. The problem: He would have to fend for himself against a multitude of Grineer.

 _"For the Tenno."_ He thought to himself as he started up the mixer.

And so his most dangerous engagement yet began.

"Volt, where the hell are you?! You're behind schedule! We need you here, we're about to be overrun!" Rhino said to Volt through radio communication.

"Grineer swarmed all over my location, they blocked the exit from the complex. Just hold on, I'm on my way!" Said Volt as he used his unique ability of increased movement speed, leaping over bushes and fallen tree branches.

He could hear the bullets buzz by his head, yet he remained unfazed. With a tight grip on his Latron, Volt jumped off the edge of a short cliff, seeing Rhino and Excalibur pinned down by a squad of Grineer troopers. Volt brought his Latron level with his eye and took aim, in mid-air he ended a trooper with a well-aimed shot. Landing next to his comrades, he deployed an energy shield.

"Can you be any slower?" asked Rhino as he fired a burst of rounds from his Gorgon over the crate he was using as cover.

"Not slower than you, I can promise you that." Replied Volt as he delivered a deadly shock to an unsuspecting Grineer Trooper.

Excalibur spoke up as he pointed to his Braton.

"I'm out of mags, any ideas?"

The three examined their surroundings, there wasn't much room for them to go, Grineer were lurking everywhere.

"Somebody better think of something quick. Damn, you kill one and two take its place." Muttered Rhino as he was starting to become overwhelmed by enemy fire.

Volt looked around, seeing there were two doors that separated the room they were in from the rest of the outpost.

"There's gotta be a vent here somewhere…" He thought to himself.

Excalibur shot a trooper dead with his Lex, his corpse landing right under what Volt was looking for. With quick thinking, Volt formulated a plan to get them all out alive.

"Hold on, I have an idea!" Said Volt.

"Excalibur, I want you to radial blind these troopers. Then both you and Rhino work to finish them off while I lock the doors to this area. Got it?"

Rhino looked at him while blind firing at the enemies.

"And then what? Be trapped in here?"

Volt shot a bolt of electricity at the vent, causing the plate to shatter on the floor.

"No, we'll escape through here, and make our way towards the extraction point."

Rhino nodded, engaging his powerful Iron Skin.

"Alright, time to do what we do best." Excalibur said as he summoned his sword of pure void energy.

"Genocide, right?" asked Rhino as he unholstered his Fragor.

Excalibur forced the blade through the torso of one trooper, then dashed onto the next, repeating with determination.

"I guess that's a yes!" Rhino yelled, his Fragor shattering the skull of a helpless Grineer lancer.

"It sounds worse than it actually is when you say it out loud." Replied Excalibur.

Volt had already made it to the control room thanks to his incredible speed. Examining the controls, he navigated his way around the Grineer UI until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha! Here we go baby!" He said to himself as he engaged a lockdown on the entire Grineer outpost. "Let's see you get through this when the passcode is changed!"

Volt's comms lit-up.

"Are the doors locked yet?" Asked Excalibur.

"Yes, get to the vents on the east wall." Replied Volt as he made his way back to the other two.

"We're almost at extraction, where are you Volt?" asked Rhino.

"I'm approaching the vents, I'm not far behind." Replied Volt.

"Okay… Wait, what the hell is this?" Said Rhino.

"I've never seen a Grineer ship like this… We better not stay and find out though." Added Excalibur.

"Guys, what's going on? Can you hear me?"

Silence overcame the communications channel.

 _"Is it some sort of Grineer jammercraft?"_

Volt crawled through the vent, still trying to get a response from his squadmates, but to no avail. He pushed on until he saw the exit the others took, when he got out he took cover behind some shrubs.

Volt tried making contact one last time.

"Excalibur, Rhino, can you hear me?"

Finally, he got a response, albeit a very short one.

"Grineer everywhere, don't come to extraction, hide." Said Rhino.

"What? The hell do you want me to do then?" Volt said, he too becoming nervous about the situation.

"We're onboard our landing crafts, yours is still cloaked where it was planned to be. But there are some different looking Grineer troops swarming the area, we'll keep an eye on them and let you know when you're in the clear." Said Excalibur.

"Ok, don't let me down." Said Volt, breathing heavily as he contemplated on the odds he was facing.

"You know we won't, we proved that from the beginning." Said Rhino.

Volt stood up, checking his surroundings, planning his next move.

"Huh? TENNO SCOOM!"

Volt heard a Grineer lancer spot him. Volt swiftly ran to him, pushed him to the ground and put his hand over his face, silencing and suffocating him. The lancer collapsed, unconscious from a lack of oxygen. He dragged his body and hid it among the thick shrubs that grew everywhere.

 _"That could've been my end… I have to be more cautious."_ He thought to himself.

Volt kept making his way towards the extraction point, he didn't see any odd looking Grineer troops like the others said, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

Volt came to an area with little cover. A hill in the center with a balcony, a sniper was keeping watch. On the sides were heavily covered hideouts, fit for a marksman. He stayed back where the last bit of cover was, and watched as the Grineer moved around.

That was when he saw them, the different Grineer targets. Painted with neutral colors, either dark or light, and red accents. They used different weapons too, weapons Volt had never seen before.

 _"Is this some elite unit of the Grineer?"_

Using his speed, Volt ran through the tall grass and muddy terrain and towards one of the hideouts. Fortunately, it was unoccupied, but that could change in an instant. The sniper that was keeping watch turned her back to him, and it was close enough for him to jump there. Taking a serious risk, Volt did so, relying on the hope that no one was in the other hideouts. Volt landed behind the sniper and sneaked up closer to her. With perfect execution, Volt shoved his Skana blade through her back, and pulled the blade up, splitting the sniper in two from the waist up. The Void was with him, as no one was alerted by his takedown.

He kept moving closer to the extraction point, but he couldn't get much further as he was met with more opposition when he got to the docking area.

"Guys, are you still there?" Volt asked, he got a response from Rhino.

"Yes, but things aren't looking any better from up here, where are you?"

"I'm in the shrubs and trees, about 50 meters from my landing craft." Volt replied, holding his Latron tightly.

"Ok, I have an idea. I'll uncloak my Liset and see if I can draw their attention, then you run to yours. Ready?"

"Let's do it."

Volt saw Rhino's Liset uncloak, Excalibur's soon followed. The troops' undivided attention was given to the landing craft, the time was now for Volt to rush to his. And he did, Volt ran as fast as he could, knocking down some of the troops along the way.

"I'VE BEEN HIT! I'M PULLING OUT!" Excalibur yelled, his Liset turning 180 degrees and accelerating out of the area.

Rhino tried to tell him to stop, but Excalibur was too fast.

"Volt, keep going, don't st-" Rhino said but was cut off abruptly.

Volt tripped and fell on his side, dropping his Latron during the fall. He was distracted at the sight of Rhino's landing craft being shot by the Grineer ship that brought the different looking troopers.

"Pull the trigger!" He heard one trooper say, but another stopped him.

Volt tried getting up, but as he was almost back on his feet, he was hit in the face with the butt of a rifle. Being knocked back, off balance, and unarmed, he was beaten by the troopers. The angry swarm whacked him harshly with anything that was in their hands. A ticking noise played in his head, alerting him that his shields were about to fail. They broke through it, and the strikes were no longer suppressed. Volt felt every painful strike, he let out a shriek as collapsed to his knees.

The Grineer troops began to smile, even chuckle amongst each other, but they made one mistake. They let their guard down, backing up from Volt. That mistake cost them their lives as Volt retaliated, channeling all his might into a deadly shock in all directions. He saw the troopers dance as they were electrocuted, and collapse as they met their fitting end.

He began walking towards his landing craft again, slowly though as he was in much pain from the beatings.

"Nearly there, just a little further. You're gonna make it…" He told himself, but it was in vain.

More troopers came, but stopped and formed a firing line. Then, from behind the line, a troop with a jetpack jumped up. He flew over and landed behind Volt, wielding a rocket-powered hammer. Before Volt could take evasive actions, the trooper swung, delivering a massive blow to Volt's side, causing him to collapse. The pain was unbearable, two troopers grabbed his arms and started dragging him towards their ship. Volt pulsated electricity through his arms, but he was too weak, only giving the troopers a small static shock. At this point, Volt knew he was out of options. No one would be coming to his aid, and he was too beat up to fight anymore. They dragged his body onto the ship and took off.

"Damnit…"

Volt's consciousness slipped, his vision fading to black. Volt had been defeated.

Rhino and Excalibur double-timed it back to their dojo, their Lisets barely holding up. Smoke and energy from the engines trailed both crafts. It was a miracle they were even in space, and alive, but there was no celebration. A mix of sadness, shame, and guilt no doubt swelled in their hearts and minds.

"We… We abandoned him…" Mumbled Rhino.

"I know…" Said Excalibur in an unenthusiastic tone. "What are we going to say when we get back to base? Everyone is going to wonder why Volt is missing." He added.

"We should tell them the truth. We don't know…" Said Rhino.

"You're right, it wouldn't be right to assume anything." Excalibur then asked; "Do you think he's still alive?"

"I'm not sure. He was never the strongest fighter we had, but he wasn't dumb and could hold his own. But even if he was the strongest, I'm not sure anyone could stand up against a mass of Grineer soldiers like that and survive." Explained Rhino.

"We could've done more to help him. I hope the Grineer at least spared his life and are just holding him hostage, at least then we would have a chance at saving him… But who am I kidding? This is the Grineer we're talking about, those idiots know nothing but war…" Said Excalibur, his voice quivering as he fought back the emotions burning up inside him.

"We're not going to give up on him though. If he's alive, we'll find him."

"I don't want to give up on him either… he's my best friend." Replied Excalibur.

It would be another hour until they arrived at their dojo, their base of operations, their only safe haven.

Meanwhile, Volt woke up in a daze. His vision was blurry, voices sounded muffled, he couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

A light shined right on his face, turning to his side he could see the walls. Brown, very rough looking walls, with Grineer propaganda posters everywhere. He knew he was in a Grineer facility, but he had never seen one that looked like this.

He tried moving his arms, but he couldn't. He looked to see why, and realized that all his limbs were secured, he hung vertically from a four-point post. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something else. His armor wasn't the same. He had a baby blue base color and wavy white stripe accents, coupled with black cloth and dark golden fingertips. He didn't know what this was all about, but he wasn't just going to hang there. Volt tried sending an electric shock through his arms in hopes of burning his bonds off, but nothing happened. He began struggling, trying to exert enough force to snap the bonds.

"You're not getting out of here anytime soon, Tenno."

Volt flinched as he heard a voice from an unknown source. A figure in the corner of his vision came closer, the figure had noticed he had woke up.

"So you're the one who destroyed the toxin mixer on Earth? I can't tell if I'm impressed about such a feat, or disappointed in the incompetence of the rest of the Grineer."

Volt responded; "Who are you? Where am I? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

The figure walked closer until it was right next to him. Volt could see the figure clearly now. It was a woman, well at least that's what it looked like but he couldn't tell the difference with some Grineer.

"My name is not of any importance." The woman said. "You're in my lab, on a… ship, that's what I'll call it, that is very far from where you were captured. But what I've done to you, you'll thank me for it, Tenno."

Volt cocked his head at her. "What do you mean? What the hell did you do to me?!"

She turned around and grabbed a cable, it was connected to a computer that was to Volt's left.

"I've given you everything you need to be a champion. Well, almost, but the last part you won't remember after it's done." she took the cable and walked behind him.

"Make me a champion? A Champion of what?!" Volt asked, his anger blazing through his severe confusion.

"What the Tenno do best, fighting."

"What's in it for you?" He asked.

The woman laughed. "Oh, it's simple really... You."

"What the hell?! No!"

The woman continued to laugh, in a sinister way that is. She shook the cable she had in her hand before inserting it into some sort of machine that was behind Volt. He couldn't see what she was doing exactly.

"This system of yours is fantastic, the Corpus should take notes." Said the woman.

Volt squirmed.

 _"How can she access my systems?! Only people of royal Orokin blood can do that!"_

"Who are you?!"

The woman ignored him, she continued surfing through Volt's system.

"Okay. You're going to feel a slight sting, but it will only last for a second. Afterward, it'll be like it never happened…" She said.

Volt tried to break from his bonds again, but he knew it was no good. He felt the sting alright, it made him jump up as far as his bonds would allow him to. After the stinging was over, he felt drowsy.

"W-w-what the hell is this…?" Volt's words trailing off.

"You're simply falling asleep my Tenno. But this time… You won't wake up…"

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter. Sadly I haven't got around to writing past this, but thanks for reading. I hope to see you in the next chapter, which will be done in a week if all goes well.**


	3. Dawn of a New Day

**Well, that's the last time I say when the next chapter should come out, this will probably become a habit. Since mid-November I've been writing this chapter, at least reading it over each day. I struggled with how I wanted to set up these first few chapters, I felt at times the pace was too fast, or maybe I'm making Volt inconsistent, being OP in some parts and not so much in others, but I'm pretty satisfied with this. On top of that, I've been grinding out Warframe like crazy, I used 12 forma in weapons and warframes in just two days, and doing solo survival runs on MOT - Void as a benchmark for their performance. But anyway, I can promise you that I won't abandon this fanfic, because it's kind of impossible for me to not think about it when I'm playing Warframe. If a chapter doesn't come out for a while, I'm still working on it, because I don't want to feel as if I need to make a major change to them after they're out. With all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter, 'til next time!**

* * *

In direct defiance to what the mysterious woman said, Volt did wake up. However, he was not in the same place as before. The bland off-white walls, the bonds that held him against his will, it was gone. Rather, he was on a soft bed, in a small room with metallic gray walls.

On top of that, his arms were not how they were the last time he saw them. He was back to normal.

 _"Was it just a dream?"_ He thought to himself.

He quickly jumped off the bed and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to get out, a voice called out to him.

"Hey, don't you run off now! Get back in the room!"

It wasn't a Grineer warden thankfully, but rather an unaffiliated person.

"You're not Grineer?" Asked Volt.

"Of course I'm not. You're at a relay, Larunda relay, orbiting Mercury."

Volt was puzzled.

"Larunda relay? How did I get here? That's a long way from Earth."

The person started shaking his head as he beckoned Volt to follow him.

"I don't know everything about your situation, but I know who does. Follow me, I'll get you checked out."

Volt followed the man closely. He gazed at the number of people in the relay, there was a statue, one of Rhino.

"Rhino? Why is there a statue of him in here?"

"You know him?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I was close friends with him." Volt mumbled.

"I see. He was the one who defeated most of the Grineer of Mercury and sent them running. In doing so, our relay was freed from Grineer attacks, and it's been that way ever since."

The man kept walking on, Volt followed.

"When did that happen?"

"Nine months ago, I think. I don't remember exactly, sorry."

 _"Almost a year? A year ago we just saved Valkyr, he was never fighting Grineer at Mercury during that time. It's as if time is out of phase."_ Volt thought to himself.

The two walked on, reaching the bottom level of the main hall. There were people gathered here, but no Tenno. When the people saw Volt they stopped what they were doing and briefly bowed. Volt stopped to bow back to them, causing the man guiding Volt to stop.

"You're different from the other Tenno I've met." Said the man.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Volt asked.

"I've never seen one of you bow back to the people here in the relays. You're humble... I like that."

"That's basic Tenno formality! Times must have really changed then, I honestly don't know what's going on."

"The system is a mess, constantly getting worse."

"Yep, that's for sure. But what about those 9 months? What happened from then to now?"

"For one thing, The Lotus took control of our relays which was good. The Grineer have retreated to both Earth and Saturn, and the Corpus haven't caused any trouble."

"What about the Tenno?"

"I can't really say. From the outside looking in, my best guess would be that they're just burnt out. I couldn't blame them for feeling that way, they've been protecting this system for countless generations."

Volt looked to the side, sighing as he shook his head in disbelief at what he heard.

"I could be completely wrong, and I hope I am, we all do. The Lotus told us all the wonderful things you've done in the past, you all are honorable."

"Still, that's not how the Tenno should act like." Said Volt. "Love for what is good, and just, should be the driving force for our will to fight."

The pair made their way towards the hangar gates, along the way, Volt heard someone call out to him.

"Greetings Tenno, my latest haul of select items from The Void is now available for viewing."

Volt turned around at a man who was standing by two kiosks, he was dressed very extravagantly. A mask covered most of his face, only leaving his mouth exposed. He posed upright, with his hands stretched out, his fingertips meeting each other as he grinned at those passing by.

"That won't be necessary right now, thank you Baro." Said the relay man as he grabbed Volt by the arm.

"The Void?" asked Volt.

"Don't get distracted by him." Continued the relay man. "He brings expensive items for the upper class, most of the time. He's a good guy, but he's an even better businessman."

Volt begrudgingly moved along.

"Well, until next time Tenno!"

The two passed some guards and made their way to the hangar gate.

"Alright, so your landing craft is located in group 3, slot 2, that's to the right and center. The Lotus was the one that had you sent here, she has coordinates to a ship already set in your Liset's nav system. Head to them, she'll take care of you when you get there."

Volt nodded. Just as he was about to leave the doors, he was stopped.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" Asked the man.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I have a brother, Nicholas, he lives on Earth, at a small village near the Eurasian zone. Cetus is its name. I haven't been able to contact him in three months, I fear something may have happened to him. If you ever head there, can you check on him for me? It's a little selfish of me asking as I have nothing to offer."

"Of course! No need to pay me for anything, I will make my way to Cetus as soon as I can." Replied Volt.

"Oh thank you Tenno, you deserve much honor and respect for your kindness. I am forever at your service." Said the man.

Volt held out his hand to the man.

"I never got your name."

"My name is Sean, and yours?"

The two shook each other's hand.

"They call me Volt. Take care, friend." Said Volt as he walked out to the hangars.

He found and boarded his Liset, everything looked as he remembered. Sure enough, there were coordinates in the navigation system. He pulled up the location, it was near Earth but farther away from the Grineer ships that orbit the planet.

"Perfect, I can probably make my way to Cetus soon."

Volt undocked and flew out to the destination.

When he arrived at the coordinates he saw another large ship. It wasn't designed like a Grineer or Corpus vessel, it was dark and had multiple stations for landing crafts to dock. Something only a Tenno designed craft would have.

He went ahead and docked onto the vessel, and cautiously entered it.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Volt asked as he slowly walked around the clean, jet black interior.

"Volt. It's good to see you on your feet." Said a voice through the speakers on the ship.

"I'm assuming this is 'The Lotus' who is speaking?" Volt said as he inspected the area.

"Yes. I apologize for any confusion you may be facing right now, but I need your help." Said Lotus.

His venturing through the ship came to an abrupt stop.

"Wait, not so fast. How did I cross paths with you?" Asked Volt with a stern voice.

"I've watched all of the Tenno since the first one woke up from cryosleep. With that said, I saw what happened to you, and I did what I could to help you." She replied.

"So what they said about you is true, you're always on watch. But for what purpose?"

"Not everyone is looking for their own gain, Volt. On the contrary, I'm looking for what's best for the Tenno, and the system."

"So you're in it for peace then."

"Yes, and you, the Tenno, are the only chance we have to make peace a reality."

Volt knew that she wasn't a threat, in fact both the Grineer and Corpus viewed her as such. But something was off, if she is allied with the Tenno, why does she seem so distant from them?

"Why am I the only one here?" Asked Volt.

"I've already tried reaching out to the Tenno once more, but they are unwilling to accept my guidance. However, with your help, we can bring peace to the system, and show the other Tenno that together we are stronger. It's the only chance this system has." Lotus said, softly.

"I see. I trust that you have good intentions, but I have some questions I'd like to know the answer to." Volt stated, walking further into the ship.

"Tenno, I'm sorry, but right now we must make haste. Grineer forces become ever-stronger on Earth and the lives of many are jeopardized."

Volt became slightly irritated when he heard that. He couldn't make sense of anything, yet she was trying to send him into a battle.

 _"Why? Why is it that she can't tell me what happened?"_

Volt tried to think of a reason why, but nothing made sense.

 _"...If she wasn't here to help me, I wouldn't be here right now... I'm missing the point, I'm alive, but chaos continues to spread on Earth. I can find out what happened to me later, but I don't have time to wait around while the Grineer make a move."_

"Alright, but answer me this. Do any of the Tenno know that I'm alive?" Questioned Volt.

"Most of them believe you're dead, but some believe you intentionally went missing. That's why I can't let you return just yet, especially without knowing what happened to you, they won't just welcome you." Replied Lotus.

Volt felt torn when he heard that.

 _"Why would some believe I just ran away? Is that the kind of impression I left?"_

"I... I understand... Ok, well, should we get going then?" Said Volt.

"Yes." Said Lotus. "I'd like you to meet your new ship cephalon, he will help you on your missions."

"Cephalon Fury at your disposal, Operator. I must say, it is an honor to be an aid to the Tenno and their cause. I can assist with many things, weapons, tactics, and even air support. I look forward to cleansing the system with your guidance." Said the very proper Cephalon.

"Wow, nice to meet you as well. I've never had a cephalon of my own before." Said Volt.

"This is your ship, Volt, every ship of the Tenno needs a good cephalon." Stated the Lotus.

"My ship?!"

"Yes, it's all yours."

Volt spun around, seeing the spacious interior of the ship in a whole new way. The armory, the foundry, the navigation console, even the cephalon, it was all his! Volt never had much for himself, except for the weapons that he used, his liset, and the small room he had in the dojo.

"Thank you so much. But there's just one thing, I don't seem to have any weapons." Said Volt, patting his legs as if he was feeling for a sidearm somewhere.

"I thought ahead, Tenno. Rest assured, you're in good hands." Said the Lotus as she remotely unlocked the doors to the armory's locker.

Volt opened the locker, and what laid before him was a set of weapons.

A Paris bow, accompanied by dual Lato pistols, and his old blade, the Skana.

"These will do nicely." Said Volt.

He holstered his weapons and boarded his Liset.

"So what's the mission?"

"Those Grineer ships have been transporting troops onto the Earth's surface, I suspect they are preparing an assault, but I don't know what their target is. Your mission is to infiltrate and steal their communication logs from one of their galleons."

"I remember my last mission, the Grineer were trying to kill the forests by poisoning the soil. I was able to stop them, that might be what they're trying to do again."

"That wouldn't explain why I see them traveling near the Eurasian zone also, I fear it may be something on a much bigger scale. We have no time to spare, Fury will fly you to the Galleon. Be careful, try not to alert anyone, and get the data. If they detect you they will corrupt the data and this whole operation will be a failure, good luck."

And so Volt was off once again to ignite the flames of war. Going in solo wasn't something he was used to, but there was no time to be scared.

"So Operator, have you been in much combat in the past?" Asked Cephalon Fury.

"Plenty, just not so much on my own."

"I see. I like watching combat, seeing the Grineer get torn into pieces always makes my day. Those degenerate clones deserve the most painful of executions."

Volt chucked at Fury's strong hatred of the Grineer.

"Is this why you're called Fury?"

"Perhaps, but I can't be the only one who hates the Grineer as much."

"Oh I'm sure you're not the only one, but I can't say I hate them as much. I value peace over vengeance, it would be a lot easier if they would change their ways, but that'll never happen."

"Then the only option that leaves us with is total annihilation."

"If that's what it takes, so be it."

Volt's chat with Fury came to an abrupt end as his stop came.

"Well Operator, off you go! Best of luck to you!" Said Fury as Volt snuck into the ship undetected.

"Tenno, you know the mission. Be careful, and get the data." Said The Lotus, monitoring the mission from afar.

" _I'm back in the game, time to show the Grineer they picked the wrong Tenno to lock horns with."_

Volt drew an arrow as he began making his way through the Galleon. Initiating his combat HUD, Volt moved towards the location highlighted by The Lotus.

Volt spotted two lancers entering the room he was in, through the open door no threats could be seen. With precision, Volt punched an arrow straight through the heart of one lancer, sending him flying until he found his place of rest, impaled to a wall. Using enhanced dexterity, Volt quickly ran up and slashed the other lancer in half.

The next room was empty, so Volt continued full speed to his objective.

"Keep going. Nobody knows you're here." Said The Lotus, ebbing him onward.

Two rooms separated him from his goal when suddenly the alarms went off. They found the bodies of his victims. Grineer troops came rushing in, opening fire as soon as they had a shot. Volt dodged by rolling back and deploying his electric shield.

"Dos res Tenno, attaf!" Yelled one lancer.

"You guys are in for a real shocker!" Volt shouted.

Whipping out his akimbo Latos, Volt barraged a few lancers, filling them with electrically enhanced bullets in their skulls. One seeker flanked Volt's left side.

"Vor nu!" He yelled as he deployed a latcher grenade.

Volt swiftly shocked the little devil and proceeded to do the same to its deployer. Enemy morale was dropping, like the troops as they fell to Volt's superiority.

"Tre gos to kower!" Said a heavy gunner, the rest of the Grineer units obeying her command.

Volt relentlessly shot arrows at them as they hopelessly tried to get behind cover. It all came down to Volt and the heavy gunner. Volt picked up his shield with his left arm and charged at the heavy gunner with his Skana in his right hand.

The heavy gunner slammed her fist into the ground, emitting a shockwave that knocked Volt over on his back.

"Uk gar, Tenno sono ba horoi!" She yelled at him, walking closer as she spooled up the Gorgon.

"Is that the best you got?!" Yelled Volt as he rolled to avoid the shots from the Gorgon.

He got back on his feet and held the Skana firmly as he slashed the blade across the torso of the lone heavy gunner. She dropped the Gorgon and placed her hands on her body, her blood painted her green armor scarlet as it poured onto the floor. The heavy gunner looked at Volt as she fell to her side, moaning in pain.

Volt walked off, hearing her last words as he was just about to leave the room.

"Rhue, gar Tenno sono ba gutre…"

"Vor Nu." Whispered Volt as he shut the door behind him.

"Be quick, everyone on the Galleon knows you're here. As long as you don't get spotted by the security system in here the data will be intact." Said The Lotus.

"Copy that."

Volt hacked the electronic locks on the door leading to the data terminal. He inspected the area, the terminal was in a room within the room, with drones scanning the area just outside. Volt ran up the side of the wall and latched on as he looked at the room from above.

" _A hole in the glass? If I can fit through that…"_

Volt leaped towards the hole at the top of the enclosure and squeezed his way through. A perfect fit. He fell right next to the terminal, hacked it to retrieve the data, and jumped out through the same hole in the glass.

"I got the data, where's extraction?" Asked Volt.

"I've marked extraction on your map, excellent performance with the retrieval." Said The Lotus.

Volt wasted no time getting out of the ship, his speed proved too much for the lancers he passed to shoot at. Volt reached extraction and flew back to the orbiter.

"Nicely done Operator, those meat-bags will think twice about messing with a speedster like you!" Said Fury as he welcomed Volt back from his mission.

"Yeah, right on…"

Volt docked onto the orbiter and made his way inside. He had sent The Lotus the data remotely during the trip back, and she had already begun examining it.

"It's a message from Captain Vor." She said.

"Captain, Vor? Was he demoted or something?" Asked Volt.

"Yes, but the reason is unknown to me at this time."

"Ok, but what about the message?"

"The message reads: 'Grineer, we must be persistent in our efforts in capturing the lone Tenno that has been causing much trouble for us. More troops have been sent to the frontier to assist, as well as supplies from the plains near Cetus. Do not underestimate the Tenno, or you will perish like the rest that did.' A lone Tenno on the frontier? We must reach this Tenno before Vor does, or else that Tenno may suffer a fate similar to what I saved you from."

"Well, at least it's not something as big as we previously expected, for now that is. But please, I need to know what happened to me. What was my fate? What did you save me from? And how?" Said Volt.

"It's… Complicated. All I can say is this; when the Grineer captured you months ago, they were going to kill you. But one Grineer 'saved' you, for a while. Not out of good intentions, but I can't tell you the details as of now. Volt, I know it's killing you inside not knowing the whole truth, but I promise you that in time you will know. Right now, let's focus on saving this Tenno, and Earth."

"I… Uh. Nevermind, I'll prepare to go to the surface." Volt said as he walked towards his landing craft.

"You just got back, relax for a while. What were you going to say?" Lotus replied.

"I… Remember something after I was captured on Earth. I was hung vertically by my limbs, my armor was painted different, and this woman… She told me she 'gave me everything I needed to be a champion.' Then she accessed my warframe's system, shocking me for a second, then causing me to slip out of conscious. I don't remember anything after that, not until I woke up today. Why can't you just tell me what happened?"

The Lotus was silent for a while, Volt sat at the table next to his arsenal locker and laid his weapons down, inspecting them. Suddenly, Lotus spoke up.

"The more you know now, the more trouble you'll find yourself in. The truth isn't pretty, and I don't need it to be a stumbling block for you right now. But Volt, I promise you that when the time is right you'll get more than just answers. The Grineer have made the most horrible crime against the Tenno, but it will be by your might that they pay for what they did to you. This is my purpose for you, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you succeed. So please work with me Volt, and you will become the great warrior you were meant to be."

Volt strapped his gear back on and walked towards his Liset.

"Well then, I say we get back onto the field."

Volt entered the Liset's navigation node, zeroed in on the frontier forest of Earth, and set his waypoint to it.

"Why are you back in the saddle so soon, Operator?" asked Cephalon Fury.

"Because this gets me answers faster." Said Volt.

And so Volt undocked, flying through the vast stars towards his destination. Back to the forests of Earth, back to the place where he was defeated.

" _This time will be different."_


	4. Quick Update

Hi all, sorry this isn't a new chapter as you more than likely were hoping for, but I hope this isn't entirely disappointing.

When I started this project I never imagined I would go nearly a year without updating it, but life has a way of throwing you curve balls when you least expect it. I was hoping that after graduating high school I'd be able to devote more time to writing, but that didn't work out the way I wanted to.

On top of that, I actually ran into a very heavy case of burnout from Warframe itself, and I thought it would be best if I took a break from it altogether. As you can probably imagine that made it very hard to want to write a story based on a game I was exhausted of.

And then the cherry on top, I lost the project file for the next chapter unfortunately, so I had to rewrite it recently.

The good news is, yes I am still working on this and the next chapter is very close to being ready for publishing! I won't give an estimate on how long the wait will be because I don't know if I'll ever be able to make consistent updates. But you all have been waiting long enough so I promise it will be Very Soon (basically primed Soon).

So what does this mean for the story going forward? Well as I mentioned before, updates being consistent is very unlikely, but I'll try my best. Because of this break I took, I have a new outlook on how I will treat my story. I should've known from the beginning that trying to respect the canon of Warframe in a story like this was an unrealistic goal. So I'm no longer going to try to do that, some may argue I've never done that and honestly I'd agree with them. If you were interested in my story thus far then I don't think this change will bother you at all, I hope.

And again, I do intend to finish this story eventually, I just want to take my time with each chapter so that I don't have to go back and revise older chapters in the future.

That's all I have to say for now, I do hope you enjoy the next chapter when it is published. And I apologise for how long it's been since the last update, but I hope this clarifies some questions you might have regarding the state of the story. I'd also like to say thanks to those who followed/favorited my story, and those who left reviews. I remember telling myself each time I got those email alerts 'Hey, you have a story to write, and people want to read it.'

Also, since I'm getting back into Warframe, if you'd ever like to play with me, or say hi, my name is Bit_Viper on PC. Please don't hesitate, I'd love the company.

Thanks for reading, until next time!


End file.
